warriors
by Greenleaf19
Summary: This is a rework of the film of lotr with legolas being the main character.As the fellowship set out to destroy the one ring.Legolas must change his ways as a proud prince and a arrogant fighter.Lost of additional fight scenes and romance.This is my first story please enjoy!
1. Departure

Thranduil sat on his diamond ridden throne with a distant expression on his face you must be wondering why a great elven king who seemed to have everything one wished for would have troubling things on his mind.

A blond breathtakingly handsome young elf with an air of grace and authority entered the hall the air around seemed have frozen in the presence of him as this elf had a way of making time stop with his dagger and arrows that shined dangerously on his waist and his icy blue eyes that shone like a beacon. As this elf made his entrance, Thranduil regained himself and gave the younger elf a weak smile. The elf took this as a sign of encouragement and said in a light tone: 'Ada, I will be gone just after dawn; Stallion will look after me! With a graceful bow he advanced towards the door however stopped when he saw a drop of tear lingering on his father's pale face.

King Thranduil couldn't help his voice from shaking 'Legolas, stay safe, this world is full of evil that you have never encountered in Mirkwood, never give your trust to anyone I hope the years of training and common sense will keep you away from danger I can't protect you once you have left this small bubble.

'Don't worry about me Ada I shall return safe and sound! 'After sharing a brief hug with Thranduil Legolas left the hall and went through many passages before going to a room beautifully decorated with famous posters of elf warriors which Legolas admired as a young elf now looking slightly tea stained as time went on.

Legolas sunk down last time onto his soft feather bed as he knew once leaving his home it will be many months before taking a rest on a proper bed again.

After taking a brief nap Legolas packed a small bag took his precious bow and arrow with two ivory twin knives bonded close to his back.

He took a last look at the palace which he has grown up in and set off towards the edge of the forest.

Legolas does not have a exact place to go to so he let his white stallion decide. This world is wide I will let fate decide where to land me thought Legolas.


	2. Orcs

Soon Mirkwood disappeared out of sight and Legolas found himself in a dark and bleak forest full of giant spider webs, he shivered slightly feeling as if all the life has been sucked out of him. He gave himself a little shake and carried on riding through the forest. Just when Legolas is at the edge of the forest he caught a familiar whiff of something. Orcs he thought, nasty blood thirsty creatures who have always been a threat for middle earth.

Using His strong elven senses, he soon spotted a group of them by the river situated at the border of the forest. He moved in a swift and light footed manner almost sliding across the forest floor, after years of training Legolas could make himself unseen for enemies. Just like he intend to Legolas caught his enemy completely off guard, he shot arrows after arrows at the small army of advancing orcs however the number kept on adding . He pulled out his double blade in a well practiced manner and was about to do close combat with the enemy when around ten wood barrels streamed down the river each of them with a little head popping out. A sudden idea sprang to Legolas' mind that could save himself form getting into a dirty fight with the orcs and the little creatures, just as they are passing him, he gracefully leapt and landed each leg on a creature's head,the little creatures in wood barrels groaned slightly, however Legolas knew he wouldn't have hurt them as elves can make themselves seem very light weighted when they want ,besides this is no time for apology so Legolas launched arrows after arrows at the orcs each time striking them on the head at the same time doing 180 and 360 turnings to prevent himself from getting hit, even in a situation like this his movement is very graceful to watch, it is impossible to separate Legolas from his arrows, it is as if they have bonded into one, Although this is not surprising as Legolas is well known through out middle earth for his skill as an archer and a combat warrior.

Soon he has slain all the Orcs and the wood barrels carried him all the way to the other side of the river. He nodded towards the little creatures however couldn't help but noticing they are all giving him death stares.

They might bring trouble for me, I better be on my guard thought Legolas as his father has always told him not to underestimate small creatures as they have their own way.


	3. Gimli

Three days past and Legolas constantly had a feeling of being followed. However, he didn't feel at least threatened as it is clearly not an elf or orc.

One night, Legolas decided to build a fire, he clearly knows this might attract hostile attention however being very fed up of getting followed each day he wanted this creature or creatures to make an appearance.

Soon more than hundreds of dwarfs appeared in every part of the forest.

'annoying lazy creatures 'thought Legolas as dwarfs and elves had a history of hating each other. They gradually surrounded Legolas, however he did not feel at lest rattled by their appearances.

One of them who seemed like the leader walked up to Legolas and said in a loud angry voice 'Why are you lingering in our part of the forest? you thick skinned pointy eared elf! You should thank me for not removing your head after that day when you deliberately insulted us dwarfs by stepping on our heads.'

Legolas was rather startled as he did not think those rather stupid dwarfs would hold such a grudge. Legolas tried to stay calm as he wanted to avoid troubles however as the prince of Mirkwood he was not used to be spoken in such a way so he replied coolly' I apology for stepping on your heads however you wouldn't be here talking to me if I hadn't as you should clearly know that you would have been brutally killed if I hadn't intervened. Now please kindly step aside as I have important business to attend. Legolas 'make peace little speech seemed have angered the dwarf even more as he exclaimed' You elves are all the same, conceited and dishonest!!Lads we better teach him a lesson! All the dwarfs shouted in agreement and the leading dwarf stepped closer to Legolas and said will you accept a challenge from Gimli son of Gloin or are you just too cowardly? Just as Gimli expected Legolas who is a proud elven warrior top five fighters in the whole middle earth would not turn down a challenge. Gimli pulled out his large diamond glazed axe and beckoned Legolas forward. Legolas at that point has completely forgotten about his father's words and didn't think much of Gimli. Soon the fight has begun Legolas realised that he has underestimated gimli, this dwarf was very quick and agile unlike many and has a lot of strength. As Legolas' mind wonders Gimli took advantage and started attacking more ferociously, Gimli made a blow at Legolas 'head, it was too quick even for Legolas, if the opponent has been another their head would have been definitely vexed off. Legolas made an attempt to dodge the axe, it missed his head however scrapped his hand as it came down. Legolas jumped backwards not because of the pain but because he was taken by surprise and couldn't help saying' You are good 'at the now looking pleased dwarf. Gimli nodded his head in satisfactory at Legolas and said in a annoying manner, 'On the other hand you my elf is not so skillful, I shall spare your life today as I am in a good mood, now flee and never show up again! I shall remember this day always as the day when I have taught an elf a memorable lesson. 'If Gimli hasn't been openly insulting Legolas would have gone away without a word however after listening to this, he felt anger swelling up within him and finally he could bear it no longer, he pulled out his twin knives and went for gimli. This time Legolas fought with all his might, his twin knives almost surrounding gimli. All gimli can do at that time was block, Legolas did not give him time to attack and soon Legolas had gimli back to back against an ancient oak tree.

The proud dwarf couldn't bear to be beaten so he put up one more desperate fight. Legolas saw his axe coming and using both daggers he disarmed gimli and pressed his knives around gimli's throat. Legolas couldn't help smirking at the the dwarf as he did look comical.

'Now will you accept defeat 'said Legolas victoriously.

'Never' replied gimli crossly. 'I only lost to you because I wasn't concentrating'.

Legolas felt his anger swelling up inside him and rubbed his dagger gently on gimli's throat as a sign of warning.

This action panicked gimli greatly as he started to beg 'Master elf, if you could mercifully let me go today I will say good words about you to your Prince Legolas, you shall definitely be rewarded for sparing my life. Now could you kindly take me to see the prince as my father instructed me to accompany him to Rivendell the home of Lord Elrond.

Legolas had no intention of killing this dwarf he only wanted to teach him how to behave, however he was shocked from head to toe learning that this dwarf was in search of himself.

Legolas pulled back his dagger and was about to say something when the dwarf repeated his request 'Master elf,where can I find this prince Legolas?'

Feeling no need of pretending Legolas merely said 'right in front of you.'

After a long and deadly silence, Gimli recovered himself but still said in a shocked voice 'I don't believe it how on middle earth are you the son of Thranduil.'

'Well the truth is always hard to bear. 'joked Legolas though gimli did not laugh. This is clearly the worst day of his life.

Legolas finally broke the silence and said ' if it is me that you are looking for then I suggest we get a move on as I do not wan to be tract by orcs again.'

Gimli scowled and nodded his head though he clearly didn't want to travel with Legolas.

Legolas was very displeased as secretly he couldn't bear spending another week with this dwarf.

What an unfortunate day for both of them, thankfully its coming to an end.


	4. Rivendell

Legolas finally got out of gimli that his father and Gloin intended for them to go to Rivendell as there awaits an important quest for them both to take part in.So after a week of painful journey that involved lots of arguments and small fights the two companions came to the outskirt of Rivendell the famous kingdom controlled by lord Elrond. Just like all the ancient stories made about this place, this is indeed the most beautiful place that exists on the whole middle earth. The city was surrounded by ancient trees of all sizes and colours despite their age those trees was full of life and was swaying gently in the warm gentle breeze. They had a wander in the town and went towards Lord Elrond's palace, the palace gives out a warm glow of light even at this time of day, its beauty is indescribable it is clear that its builders hard work has paid off. It is almost flawless and you can see every single detail is sculpted delicately. At the sight of the of the palace Legolas and gimli felt mesmerised by its charm it is almost as if this place was enchanted and using its magical powers to process them.

Legolas let his thoughts return to reality and had to remind himself twice about the purpose of this trip. He shook gimli and the two of them went into the palace.

They were immediately greeted warmly by lord Elrond who is a good friend of both their parents. They were taken into a resting room and been served supper.

This has been a long day soon Legolas and gimli fall into a peaceful sleep even though Legolas is an elf who could do without sleep for several days.


	5. Meeting

Legolas awoke early in the morning, he run a bath in the marble tub and begun scrubbing off all the dirt he had gained whilst travelling. He washed his golden hair thoroughly and braided his hair on both side as this is a formal occasion he had to show his position both as a prince and an elven warrior. Just when he was enjoying himself he heard the voice of a maid calling outside his door. 'Prince Legolas, the meeting is starting in ten minutes you better get out of the bath and let me dress you.' Legolas wanted to kick himself for forgetting the meeting time. Feeling very annoyed at being scolded by a maid Legolas quickly got out of the bath still dripping wet and wrapped a towel around his waist before opening the door. The maid's expression was quite comical as she stared at Legolas' beautifully sculpted chest. Legolas couldn't help smirking at the maid's face. He lifted his towel slightly higher as it was sliding down his waist.The maid took his outfit out of the draw and stared at Legolas without blinking. Legolas knowing exactly her intention told her playfully to turn around and got dressed quickly.

This outfit suited Legolas perfectly it shows off his figure as you can still see his muscle moving underneath the silk cloak. Legolas took his sword and clicked it around his waist and strapped the two ivory twin knives onto his back.

Suddenly noticing the time Legolas sprinted towards the meeting.

He arrived at lighting speed however still slightly late.

Legolas slipped into a seat quickly hoping no one has noticed that he wasn't there the entire time.

Elrond raised his eyebrow and shocked his head slightly at Legolas as if saying he is disappointed that Legolas no longer an elfling would lose track of the time over such an important matter and shocked that the younger elf was not at all apologetic about making himself and all the other high kings wait. As prince of middle earth Legolas' rank wasn't exactly below other nobles but they were still high kings of prosperous kingdoms so keeping them waiting at this especially important meeting that decides the fate of middle earth really isn't really the wisest thing .Lord Elrond was secretly very fond of Legolas and thought him as one of the most charming elf he has ever met. Even in one of his foulest mood one look upon Legolas'face will literally pull him out of the black hole of despair and worry. He has always thought legolas'maturity is way beyond his age so his sudden lack of consideration and naivety alarmed Elrond greatly however he kept reminding himself that even the most organized and considerate person could make stupid mistakes like this; Legolas probably was in a rush. To Legolas Elrond was like a second father.one of the few people who he could always trust and confide whatever is bothering him and deep down the younger elf respects Elrond greatly.

After all the rustle and hustle, the meeting opened with lord Elrond's meaningful little speech 'Strangers from distant land, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth is on the brink of destruction; none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom.

Bring force the ring Frodo Baggins!'

The poor little hobbit stood up nervously, walked gingerly towards the stone table and took the ring out of his pocket,he settled it on the table and returned to his seat.

Another Baggins, there is definitely more to this hobbit than meets the eye. Thought Legolas as centuries back Bilbo was able to fool Legolas the famous elven warrior and rescued his dwarf friends literally under Legolas' eye, this is very impressive even with the help of the ring keeping Frodo invisible as Legolas has very sharp hearing and can kill only based on the direction of the footsteps.

After a moment of silence Boromir son of steward of Gondor stood up and exclaimed 'The ring is a gift, why not use it against the enemy? Long has my father the steward of Gondor kept the forces of mordor at bay by the blood of our people. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against sauron.

'You cannot wield it none of us can the ring answers to sauron alone it has no other master'retorted Aragorn

This seemed have angered Boromir as he turned his head abruptly in Aragorn's direction and with a look of pure distain he said in a doubtful manner 'What would a lowly ranger know of this matter?

Legolas who was sitting next to Aragorn could not bear it any longer as Boromir was being openly insulting towards the ranger and Aragorn seemed overly calm about it so before Aragorn even had time to respond Legolas stood up facing Boromir's direction 'This is NO mere ranger, he is Aragorn son of Arathorn future king of Gondor, you owe him allegiance.

Boromir stood up to face to face with Legolas none of them wants to give in.

Aragorn saw Legolas' eye glinting dangerously and his hand on the halt of of his dagger, not wanting a fight to start because of him; Aragorn rest one hand on Legolas' arm and told him to havo dad meaning sit down in English. It has been said in elvish so Legolas won't feel greatly embarrassed. Aragorn expected Legolas to ignore him as he seems quite prideful and stubborn however in contrast Legolas sat down immediately as he doesn't want to attract too much attention and thought Aragorn to be wise.

Boromir soon brought his attention back to Aragorn as he said rudely 'Gondor never needed a king and never will ! Mind your own business son of Arathorn, or else things will not be dealt with civility.

Aragorn let the silence hung and gave boromir a meaningful glance that suggested if provoked better watch out!

Lord Elrond waited for this silly little argument to end and said in a clear voice 'You have only one choice the ring must be destroyed. Too impatient to wait for Lord Elrond to finish Gimli son of Gloin budged in 'What are we waiting for then? And sprinted on to the platform with the axe over his head, he brought down his axe and smashed at the ring using all his might. There was a loud bang and Gimli was send flying 20 meters up the sky by the repel of the ring; bits of his axe fall from the sky and landed with a loud thud on the marble floor.

The other nobles started to panic and covered their eyes as if assuming gimli's death.

Legolas Greenleaf who has been watching the whole situation with narrowed eyes stared unblinkingly at the now falling gimli. Gimli could be extremely irritating and rude however being Legolas he couldn't bear to watch Gimli break his neck when he could still save him so making up his mind Legolas jumped up lightly and steadied gimli with both hands on the dwarf's shoulder, gimli was deeply afraid and his body went rigid. Legolas tried to get gimli onto his back but it was useless so all he had time to do is to haul gimli over his shoulders. Gimli suddenly clutched onto legolas's neck as if holding on a life jacket, he held onto legolas's neck with all his might almost trying to strangle him. Legolas felt a sudden short of air and raised his head as gimli's grip was choking him. Just as his attentions wonders from the ground they both fall belly flop onto the floor with gimli on top of Legolas.

The nobles stopped covering their eyes as they heard a groan from gimli 'My back is killing me; aww it hurts!'

It was a relief to know that gimli has survived however the crowed was not too sure about legolas,the elf has not stirred once and the tense atmosphere has built up once more.

Gimli tried to stand up but failed as he slumped back onto Legolas' body with a loud thud. It would definitely hurt as gimli was rather heavy.

Aragorn who was very anxious to know legolas'condition was about to haul gimli up when he saw Legolas trying to prop himself up using his elbows,it was useless so legolas shouted to gimli 'move your fat ass off me you stupid dwarf!'This really startled the crowed as that kind of language should not be heard from a prince especially on a formal occasion like this however Legolas has every right to be angry.

Gimli moaned and tried desperately once more to get off, he had a bit more success this time as he was able to get into a planking position.

Legolas who could not bear it any longer so he backward kicked gimli on the hips and sent him crashing to the floor. Gimli shouted something on the lines of you will pay and remained laying face down on the ground.

Legolas jumped up and rubbed his sour neck, he apologized to crowed for causing a scene and alarming them then sat down back into his seat.

Gimli was still on the ground after Legolas has seated and the elf showed no intention of helping the dwarf get up so in the end Aragorn who was the most mature one here has to do it.

Aragorn has never seen Legolas look so untidy with bits of twig sticking out of his perfectly brushed hair through all his encounters with him in Mirkwood. The prince did not try to hide his emotions and looked as fed up as ever, the cold mask was off and Legolas looked rather like a elfling feeling sorry for himself. Aragorn has always thought that Legolas seems way beyond his age though he doesn't know exactly how old but now the prince was like a child seeking comfort.

The future king of Gondor was rather surprised to learn that Legolas was not at all injured from his fall as even for an elf 20 meters is very high.

He always knew Legolas was a professional warrior and part time assassin however surviving without a scratch was something more than impressive.

The meeting carried on after all has settled down and lord Elrond concluded by saying 'This ring must be destroyed one of you must take on the job of the ring bearer and bear this burden as long as the ring still exist, it must be taken deep into mordor and thrown back into the fiery chasm from once it was made.'

Boromir who had a very opinion of himself stood up once again and said in a loud and authorized voice 'This is absolutely folly one don't simply walk into mordor its black gates are guarded by more then just orcs there is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful.

Boromir little speech was like pouring oil on already troubled water. He was being extremely disrespectful towards Lord Elrond and Legolas Greenleaf who secretly admires Elrond stood up in defence of him and said

'Have you heard of nothing lord Elrond just said,the ring must be destroyed, there is no point exaggerate the situation and dampen everybody's spirit. Can't think of anything to retort back Boromir was forced to sit down, he gave Legolas a death stare as if silently swearing that he will pay the prince back for humiliating him in front of everyone today. Gimli who held a grudge against Legolas stood up in defence of boromir and said sarcastically 'I suppose the high and mighty prince Legolas thinks he is the one destined to destroyed the ring, it is ridden all over his face, the princeling just wants to be a hero. I will die seeing the ring in the hand of that elf, he is filthy all the way through.' This time Gimli has definitely gone too far; All of Legolas' fellow elves stood up angry if Legolas hasn't taken care of the situation a fight would definitely have started however the dwarves and elves were stilling shouting back at each other using bad language, just when everything is going wrong; a small voice loud enough for everyone to hear said in dignity 'I shall take the ring to Mordor, However I do not know the way! To everyone's surprise and disappointment the voice belonged to Frodo Baggins the young Hobbit. Gandalf the grey was the first to react 'I will help you bear this burden as long as it s yours to bear. Frodo's selfless action has deeply moved Aragorn and the ranger walked up to Frodo and said sincerely 'By life or death I will protect you I will you have my sword! Seeing that Aragorn has volunteered Legolas walked up to fordo and said with his sapphire blue eyes fixed upon Frodo's brown ones 'I have always had faith in you little one, your uncle will be proud of you one day, You have my bow. Frodo was dumbstruck as he didn't expect the skilful warrior to pay him attention so all he could do was stare at Legolas with mouth wide open.Legolas tried to hide his smirk as fordo looked so innocent and cute, however the sharp eyed hobbit saw Legolas 'expression and hastily whispered Thank you my lord.Lord Elrond was very pleased that Legolas Thranduillion has volunteered,so he won't have to worry too much about Frodo's safety as Legolas won't let any harm come frodo's way as long as the enemy Isn't more powerful than him and Elrond knew that is unlikely to happen as Legolas who was outstanding at combating and performing magic will have trouble fighting enemies.Boromir came up Frodo and announced that he too would like to support Frodo and join the fellowship of the ring.Just when Lord Elrond was about to close the numbers sam,merry,pippin who accompanied Frodo on the way to Rivendell jumped out of the bush and shouted in unison 'Mister Frodo is not going anywhere without us'.Seeing determination in their eyes Elrond agreed for them also to join.

'Nine companions,you shall be the fellowship of the ring.You have the fate of middle earth in your hands.' announced Lord Elrond. All the sitting nobles cheered loudly and erupted out of the meeting.Elrond told the nine companions to remain seated and declared that a leader must be born among them,this is to be done by competing by combat.The four hobbits dropped out immediately as they knew they won't stand a chance against those legendary warriors. Gandalf did not want to be leader either so that leaves boromir,Legolas,Aragorn and gimli.Aragorn originally wanted to drop out but he thought better of it as the other three warriors just did not seem capable enough;boromir is too feisty and inconsiderate,Legolas is still very young and can be hot headed otherwise he is perfect,gimli is just too stuborn and believed dwarf supremacy.

The fight for leadership quickyly took place.

First round-boromir vs Legolas(Legolas won)

Aragorn vs gimli(Aragorn won)

Second round-legolas vs gimli(Legolas won)

Aragorn vs boromir(Aragorn won)

Gimli vs boromir(draw)

As Legolas and Aragorn both won two fights,the final competition is between these two.Both warriors has been watching silently the other fight whilst fighting their opponent,they were both impressed by the other's skills.Before seeing the ranger fight the elven prince thought he could beat Aragorn with ease however now he wasn't so sure.

The two warriors bowed to each other and stepped into the fighting circle.

Legolas pulled out his twin knives flowingly and Aragorn unleashed his sword.After regarding Aragorn a last look Legolas struck like a viper,his twin knives surrounding Aragorn,all you could hear and see was the sound of clashing metals and sparks sent off by those deadly weapons.The fight went on for ages and still no one gained the upper hand,both warriors fought faster and harder,they became a blur and can nolonger be seen all you can see is the light of the sun reflected off their weapons.Legolas tried to disarm Aragorn but lost his knives in the process,now they were both now unarmed,Aragorn was the first to react,he grabbed hold of Legolas'waist and pulled him down.They soon were rolling on the ground throwing punches at each other,eventually Aragorn overpowered Legolas and had him pressed on the ground,Legolas struggled hard under aragorn's forceful arms but it was in vain as Legolas'arms were held over his head so he couldn't use his strength,sensing legolas'struggles,Aragorn calmly pressed a few pressure points on Legolas body,the elf immediently stopped struggling and felt his body as floppy as jelly,his legs leaden and head full of marshmallows.Aragorn noticing the elf's stillness let go of him but kept his spare knife on his neck.legolas still felt rather jelly-like however grimacing he got up blushing,never has he been so humiliated in his life,he has never beaten by anyone but the elven king thranduil himself.

'Greenleaf do you take your defeat'a voice forced him to return to reality.legolas had no choice but bow down at Aragorn's feet,he replied sarcastically 'yes your majesty'and straightened up.Aragorn smirked thinking he will have to find a way to keep Legolas under his command,as the princeling is definitely used to having his own way.

Elrond who has been watching every move declared Aragorn as leader of the fellowship and Legolas as second in command.Aragorn did not have to turn his head to see the scowl on Legolas'face as the princeling clearly expected himself to be leader.They were finally allowed to go back to their rooms and pack for tomorrow morning's departure.


End file.
